The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor.
There is known a motor-driven compressor used in a vehicular air conditioner. Such compressor is installed in an engine compartment of a vehicle and mounted to a body frame of the vehicle by supports. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-77640 discloses a compressor in which a support having a bolt hole is circumferentially welded to the periphery of the compressor at a position close to the center of gravity of the compressor. With the compressor inserted in a hole formed through the body frame, the support is mounted to the body frame. Specifically, with a rubber mount interposed between the support and the body frame, a bolt with washer is inserted through the bolt hole of the support and the rubber mount and screwed into the body frame so that the compressor is mounted to the body frame. Such structure prevents excessive vibration of the compressor due to external vibration applied to the body frame while the vehicle is traveling.
The compressor disclosed in the publication No. 5-77640 is disadvantageous in that the bolt needs to be inserted through the bolt hole of the support and the rubber mount interposed between the support and the body frame in mounting the compressor to the body frame, which is troublesome. In addition, the support welded to the periphery of the compressor increases the entire size of the compressor, which requires a larger space for installation. Further, the shape of the rubber mount limits the orientation of the compressor relative to the vehicle body. Specifically, the compressor may be mounted to a horizontally extending part of the body frame, but mounting of the compressor to a vertically extending part of the body frame is difficult.
The present invention is directed to providing a motor-driven compressor which allows reduction of the vibration and easy installation to an object.